The Way You Make Me Feel
by SilverWing145
Summary: AU. Sweet one-shot about B and V. Summary inside


AN: This story is very, very, very much AU. If you don't like AUs don't read this. The story is set in an Alternate Universe AND Vegeta is extremely OOC. This story is based on a dream I had, and you know how dreams can be, so don't flame me saying Veggie's OOC cuz I KNOW. Besides, this is a one-shot. I might make it a longer story, or rather write a Prequel, depending on if People like the story.  
  
Summary: This is a one-shot story. Vegeta is NOT a prince. He is a famous singer though. And this one shot is about asking his long term girlfriend/ High School sweetheart ( Bulma) to marry him. It describes their relationship and the actual proposal. It may sound really wacky, but it was a dream, so that's why .  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or the song " The Way You Make Me Feel".  
  
~***~  
  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
  
Vegeta POV  
  
We have been together for 3 three years now, though it still seems like the first day. If something changes it's that my feelings for her have grown stronger. God knows, I am obsessed with her; I could never live without her.  
  
We met in Freshman Year and had been friends ever since. It was kind of funny when I realized that we were more than just friends in Senior Year. I had never seen it coming; yet when I thought about, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. We helped each other through a lot of shit during those years. I had always been an outcast because of my past, showed no emotion and the word compassion made me wanna hurl. Then there was Bulma. A lot of people thought her a nerd. That much I knew from the others. They just forgot to mention that she is the most beautiful creature on this entire planet. I had just moved to this town and my only friend was Kakkarot. He was her best friend, so was sure to meet her some time.  
  
When I met her she was really sweet and nice, but also determined, and HELL, did she have lungs. Her temper was what got me interested. When I met her a one of Kakkarot's parties I decided to talk to her and see if she really was the nerd everyone claimed her to be. And she was. But not in a bad sense. Not the glasses and the braces kind of nerd. More like the 'yea I know stuff. Have a problem with it?'-nerd. She was up to every crazy thing I suggested doing and so she became the one person I could truly call my friend. And then in Senior Year we had one of our famous sleepovers. They would usually end up with one of us having bruises.  
  
I don't even know why her parents allowed me to sleep over. I mean, two eighteen year-olds in one bedroom with only one bed? And it's not like I slept on the floor once since Freshman Year. So this one evening we were watching movies and got in an argument about the main characters. It ended in a pillow fight, and when I finally tackled her to the ground some demon possessed me and I kissed her. That kiss was quiet mind-blowing.  
  
We didn't act weird with each other after that kiss. All she said was, "Well, I should have seen that coming." We have been dating ever since. That was three years ago. And she lies in bed next to me. She still loves me. After all that shit we've been through.  
  
I started my career as a musician right after graduation and was even successful almost immediately. It was hard at first. The fast lifestyle, the (female) fans, and the rumors. But they lived through it all, together. Tomorrow is their anniversary.  
  
He had a secret plan. Only his manager knew about it. Bulma always complained that he did never show his emotions in public, so tomorrow he would sure surprise her. He had made up his mind a month ago, but he wanted it to be really special. He sighed and looked at the woman sleeping in his arms. He brought her closer, kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. Tomorrow at the concert he would do it.  
  
~***~  
  
Bulma POV  
  
She slowly drifted back into consciousness. She felt the sunrays dance on her skin. They urged her to wake up, but she was still very sleepy and was enjoying the warm body she was entangled with. Letting out a low moan she snuggled into Vegeta's chest. Although she was still half asleep, she was very aware of his presence and for that she thanked every God that would listen to her. She was extremely thankful that she fell in love with her best friend in High School. Already when she met him first she couldn't deny that she liked his body. At age 13 he was already very well built. It gave her a feeling of security to be with him. They seemed to be the most unlikely couple in the entire School, from what they had heard of each other. As soon as they met though, they realized that they had a lot in common and yet, they both still had their own ways. The only thing they rivaled with each other was their temper. They were both famous for it. Bulma cracked a small smile when she remembered the food fight in Sophomore Year. All because of some TINY disagreement. It was about his clothes; the colors were clashing according to her. They really weren't, she just loved to get him mad. Gods, they were crazy. Ever since the party at Goku's they would have sleepovers at least once a week. Her parents trusted her enough to have boy sleep in her room AND bed. Once his parents talked to hers, there were no more problems. How she loved her parents for being so open minded. Neither set of parents even mentioned that the kids were sharing a bed once a week. Of course, they had their fights, but they never lasted longer than a week. They just couldn't live without their sleepovers. They never thought themselves a couple even though they would wake up entangled in the mornings, the way only every intimate lovers would do or just held hands when walking through the school. They were just close friends. They hated breaks when they couldn't see each other for a couple of weeks, so they would call each other on a daily basis. This was the way they acted when alone or amongst their closest friends. When in public he would act almost cold to her, so that no one would know how close they rally were. Although they thought their friendship normal, Vegeta knew that the others wouldn't think so and tease them about it. He hated the attention of others when it came to his private life.  
  
She learned to read between the lines after a while. At first she was upset when he ignored her. After he explained his reasons, she learned to read between the lines, and learned to catch his meaningful glances, or just a word uttered with a double meaning. It wasn't until that one kiss though that she comprehended how much they meant to each other. Since then they had only grown closer, but their fame was hard on their life. She was the richest woman in the world, and he was a famous singer. All she could do was hope that one day her would learn to deal with his emotions in public.  
  
God, I can't believe today is our three year anniversary. And the shithead has a concert. Well maybe.nah.  
  
~***~  
  
At the concert. 10:30 pm  
  
Bulma sat right behind the stage where she could see Vegeta at all times. Gods, he looked hot. Black leather pants and a black wife beater. He had told her to dress nicely tonight, so she assumed her was gonna take her out afterwards since it was their anniversary.  
  
When she woke the second time this morning he had a bouquet of roses for her and a breakfast that smelled even better than her mom's cooking.  
  
Now she was just waiting for the last song. She really wanted to be with him. In private. Suddenly she heard him talking.  
  
Strange.usually he just sings and leaves.  
  
"Tonight, is a special night. This concert is very special to me because I'm going to play this song for the first time, not only on concert, but ever in front of anyone else. This is for someone very special." Bulma was stunned. All she could think is that he just said "special" three times in a row and in public. That is when the music stared and she heard him sing.  
  
"Couldn't feel much better Than the way I feel tonight Feel like I Could live forever Feel like I Could fly When I thought I'd get it wrong, yeah You somehow Make things right  
  
That's the way You make me feel Better than I've ever known it Better than It's ever been I can't seem To control it, no The way you make me feel Like the sun coming up In the morning Like holding the world In your hands In a way I could Never imagine (yeah) The way you make me feel  
  
I couldn't feel much better Than when I'm here with you You make everything Seem so easy I'm telling you the truth You never try To please me But somehow You always do  
  
That's the way You make me feel Better than I've ever known it Better than It's ever been I can't seem To control it, no The way you make me feel Like the sun coming up In the morning Like holding the world In your hands In a way I could Never imagine (yeah) The way you make me feel  
  
The way you Make me feel, yeah The way you Make me feel  
  
The simple things You do to me Simple things you say I sometimes can't believe It's for real  
  
That's the way You make me feel Better than I've ever known it Better than It's ever been I can't seem To control it, no The way you make me feel Like the sun coming up In the morning Like holding the world In your hands In a way I could Never imagine (yeah) The way you make me feel  
  
The way you Make me feel, yeah The way you Make me feel The way you Make me feel"  
  
Once he music faded everyone was stunned by the song. First there was absolute silence, then the was loud cheering and clapping, but Bulma had tuned it out. She was focused on Vegeta who now stared talking again.  
  
"Thank you for listening." Then he turned in Bulma's direction. "Bulma, this song is for you. Today is our three year anniversary as a couple, we've been best friends much longer than that, and .." The took a deep breath, " could you come out here?" He gave her a pleading look and she slowly walked onto the stage. She still couldn't believe he was doing this. When she stood before him he took her right had into his and look deep into her eyes. "I love you. I loved you ever since the first day of Freshman Year. Now, almost seven years later I am ready to admit what I have known deep down on my soul since that day. I do not want any other woman to love me, nor do I need any other friend. In fact you, Bulma, are all I ever want or need." When he kneeled down in front of her Bulma felt about to faint. She just couldn't believe that this was real until she saw Vegeta holding a beautiful engagement ring in his free hand. This was all her wishes combined: Vegeta proposing to her and admitting his love in public; in front of 40,000 people. They were awfully quiet. Then Vegeta gathered all his courage and continued.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, will you be my wife?"  
  
All Bulma could do was hug him.  
  
"Yes, yes. Kami, yes, Vegeta." He looked at her with a big smile.  
  
"I love you." Then they heard the crowd cheer. Vegeta got up and excused himself and Bulma.  
  
Once backstage he took her in his arms again and whispered.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for loving me back." Bulma smiled at him and kissed him and once again the world around the lovers disappeared.  
  
THE END  
  
~***~  
  
That's it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, what about the Prequel/Sequel thought? I really wanna know what you guys think, so let me hear it!  
  
~SilverWing 


End file.
